Mary's Song Oh, My, My, My
by amyybri
Summary: Bella is the girl in Mary's Song Oh, My, My, My by Taylor Swift.
1. Just Two Friends

_**Just Two Kids...**_

_ Ding Dong_

"Hey mom," I greeted my mother brightly and pulled her into a warm embrace. I pulled away to let her inside then shut the door.

"Dad didn't come with you?" I asked as I made my way to the kitchen and Renee went to the dinner table.

"No, he went fishing with Harry Clearwater," she replied dryly, "You know how he is about fishing." I chuckled softly while making us some hot tea.

"Is he coming over for dinner later?"

"No, we were actually going to go have dinner with Carlisle and Esme," she said with a bright smile. Renee had always loved the Cullen's; ever since she first met them almost twenty-five years ago.

"You always hang out with them," I chuckled quietly as I poured the tea into two cups.

"Well, we've known each other years before they had children and even before you were thought of! And they are family..." she ranted on in a defensive tone.

"I know mom but your just using _that_ as an excuse to see them more," I replied while setting our drinks on the table and took my seat opposite of Renee, "If we weren't family you would _still_ find any excuse just to see them," I laughed when she frowned at me but I knew she wasn't angry with me because she cracked a smile.

"So," she began after she took a sip of her tea, "How are you and Edward?" I didn't reply right away but instead I smiled when I heard _his_ name.

"I take that as a good sign." she giggled softly. I glanced up at her to see her shaking her head at me with a smirk playing on her lips. She sighed with a pleasant smile on her face then said, "I always knew you loved him; even when you were a little girl! You looked at him like he was the only person you wanted to look at for the rest of your life; like the stars that shine in the sky..."

"Pretty lights," I added with a bright smile and she simply sighed in agreement. "Hey mom?" I asked with smirked playing on my lips.

"Mmmm?" she asked as she took another sip of her tea.

"Could you tell me the story of how it happened?" She looked at me from her cup with a knowing smile on her face. She set her cup down on the table, took a deep breath, and straightened herself in the chair; getting herself ready to tell me the story that I've heard over a hundred times. The story of my life.

"Well," she said, "it all started when you were seven and _he_ was nine..."

* * *

"Tag! Your it!"

"Aww, that's not fair! Your the fastest!" I whined.

"I know!" Edward said with a triumphant smile plastered on his face. I frowned at him and walked away from our little game of tag.

"I'm going inside! I should have listened to Alice! She knew this would happen!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"If you tell on me that I was being mean to you, I'll beat you up! And there's nothing you can do about it because I'm bigger than you!" he yelled back and I ran inside the house.

Alice had warned me that Edward would win and I would lose but me being stubborn, I didn't listen. Rose on the other hand stayed with her in the house and they played with each other's hair while the boys and I went outside to play tag. I went inside the Cullen's house and slammed the door shut, causing my parents and Carlisle and Esme to look at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "I'm just angry with Edward," I said his name bitterly, "He can be so mean sometimes. He didn't even try to make me feel better that I lost!" I ranted on while I grabbed some water. I looked back them to see Charlie and Carlisle smiling.

"Why are you two smiling?!? Edward hurt my feeling and you think it's funny?" I whined.

"One day you two will grow up and fall in love." my dad said with a warm smile on his face.

My mother smiled and rolled her eyes, "Oh, my, my, my," she sighed.

"Yup. You two will get married and have children! And we'll all be a big family." Carlisle said pleasantly.

"Eww! Why would I fall in love with _Edward_?" I said while crunching my face up as if I smelled something bad.

"Well, honey, right now you may think that because your young but when your older you will understand. Maybe your daddy's right; you could fall in love with him," Esme comforted me, "Or maybe you'll fall in love with someone else," she added when I faked a gag.

"I don't think I'll ever fall in love with Edward," I murmured. They laughed and smiled at me while I made my way to Alice's room. They were on the bed- laying on their stomachs- looking at each other with big smiles on their faces and talking animatedly about something I didn't catch. When I sat on the bed next to them they stopped talking and looked at me with knowing smiles.

"You lost?" Alice asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah," I said with a big frown on my face, "But who cares; your brother's a big Meany" I spat. They laughed together in harmony and threw their heads back in amusement.

"Told you so," Alice said."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I growled, "So...what were you two talking about before I came in?"

"About who we like," Alice smiled brightly and I looked over at Rose who was smirking at her.

"Who do we guys like?" I asked with curiosity burning in me.

"I like Jasper," Alice replied; not a hint of shame in her voice, "He's so nice and pretty." she said dreamily.

"Jasper? Your twin brother?" I asked Rose in awe. They both nodded with big smiles on their faces and Alice squealed in delight.

"I thought Rose would get mad but I knew that she would understand because I understand that she likes Emmett." she smirked at Rosalie. I turned to see Rose smile with confidence; the way she always did.

"Emmett is so funny and silly; he can always make me happy," she smiled warmly. I smiled at my two best friends and they smiled back but then Alice turned to me with a question boiling inside her.

"So...who do you like?" she asked with a bright smile and Rose's curiosity flared too because she sat up crossing her legs like they taught us in class.

"Umm...I don't know..." I murmured, "How do you know when you like someone?"

"I don't know," Alice replied; her perfect face knitting together in concentration, "you just know that when your with him you get happy and excited. And all you want to do is spend all your time with him cause you can't stop thinking about him. At least that's how I feel about Jazz."

"Oh, well I don't know. I think a lot about Edward I guess but most of the time it's because I'm always angry with him. But he does make me happy when I play with him even if he is a big Meany."

"My mom says that when a boy is mean to you it's because he likes you," Rose said with a shrug.

"And I think Edward does like you because he's always talking about you to mom and dad. And Emmett tells me that he talks about you all the time with Jasper and him. Plus, he's my twin brother so I feel what he feels." We all laughed at that but quieted down after a moment.

"Really though? He likes me?" I asked with a smile creeping up on my lips.

"Ooh, you do like him! I can see it!" Rose said with a bright smile, making me blush scarlet. We giggled and laid ourselves on the bed but our laughter stopped abruptly when Esme called us.

"Girls, dinner is ready!"

"Okay, mommy! We're coming!" Alice's yelled back, "So this is the plan," she continued with a gleam in her eyes, "We are each going to ask the guy we like to kiss us!" she squealed. I gaped at her and glanced at Rose to see an evil smirk set on her lips.

"Alice, I can't do that." I said in a panicked voice.

"Yes you can. Just dare him to kiss you and then run away." she smiled.

"Run away?" I was very confused. They both simply nodded their heads and high-fived each other.

"Why are we going to dare them to kiss us then just run away? There is point to that!"

"Bella if he leans in to kiss you that confirms that he likes you!" Rose explained. I thought about it and decided to go with it despite the butterflies in my stomach.

"Fine, but if something goes bad I'm blaming you!" I threatened.

"You have the right to be angry with us if anything goes wrong," Alice said in a monotone but then squealed in delight.

"Girls?" my mother's voice called us.

"Coming!" I said as we got up and headed down stairs.

"We'll do it any time after dinner." Alice said right before the dinning room came into view.

"Let's do it," Rose said with excitement.

"Fine," I sighed.

Everyone was already sitting down and eating Esme's home-made pizza. The parents were sitting down at the dinner table and the boys were sitting down on the couch watching some boring action TV show. We grabbed our plates and went to join the boys. Alice went to sit next to Jasper on the big couch and Rose followed her, sitting next to Emmett. The only seat left was next to Edward on the smaller couch. I made my way over to him slowly and sat down; never taking my eyes off my pizza. I picked at the crust and popped some pieces into my mouth looking anywhere but never letting my eyes land on Edward, so I settled on the TV. I wasn't paying attention to what was happening; all I knew was that we were watching a TV show that held no interest for me. There was big explosive sounds and people fighting but I didn't care for it. I risked to peek at Edward and found him watching me; I quickly looked away, blushing red. I looked over at him again and he looked up at me right when he felt my gaze on him. This time he looked away with embarrassment but he smiled softly. He looked at me again but he looked a little concerned.

"Are you still upset with me about what happened outside?" he asked softly.

"No, I forgive you."

"I really am sorry I said I was going to beat you up. I only said it because I was scared you would tell my parents. I was never going to touch you..." he ranted on his apologies.

"I forgive you, Edward. Don't worry. I am not angry with you." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So what did you, Alice and Rose do upstairs?" he asked with curiosity.

"Umm," I wasn't sure if I should tell him everything we talked about but I wonder if Alice or Rose would get upset if I said too much.

"What? You can't tell me?" he smirked.

"It's just I'm not sure if I can tell you everything. I'm trying to see if there is something I _can_ tell you." I mused.

"It's okay. I can see it's not for me to know," he replied with disappointment.

"I'll ask them later if I can tell you," I said then patted his hand. He looked at my hand for a moment then he averted his eyes to me before he looked down at his plate.

We finished eating Esme's delicious home-made pizza and helped cleaned up. Once we were done, my parents said it was time to leave. They walked us outside to our car but my parents stopped to chat a little before we left. Alice was talking to Jasper softly and they walked over to a near by tree. Rose and Emmett sat on the porch together talking in whispers. Which left me with Edward _again_. I sighed and walked closer to the car which was where he was standing; he was looking at the night sky and smiling softly.

"It's pretty isn't it?" he murmured; never taking his eyes off the stars.

"Yeah," I whispered but I was too nervous to notice anything. I glanced at him and I felt my stomach fill with the butterflies from earlier. Nervous didn't even cover how I was feeling; I thought I was going to faint from all the anxious emotions. But I cleared my mind, took a deep breath swallowed my fears, and turned to face him.

"Hey, Edward?" I asked; my voice shaking with anxiety.

"Yeah?" he said still glazing at the sky.

"Umm...do you want to play truth or dare?" He turned to me then and looked at me curiously. I smiled at him in reassurance and he smiled back.

"Sure, who first?"

"You first," I encouraged him with a smile.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked with a smirk on his perfect face.

"Truth," I smiled. I _always_ chose truth.

"Shocker there!" he said sarcastically; causing us to laugh loudly.

"Is it true that Mike Newton asked you out yesterday at lunch?" he asked locking eyes with me. The way he looked at me made me feel warm and tensed. He really wanted to know my answer and I was afraid of what his reaction would be.

"Yes, it's true," I replied; never breaking eye contact with him. My answer seemed to upset him a little but I wasn't sure because he asked a new question.

"What happened? What did you say?"

"Well, I was getting out of line in the cafeteria and I was walking over to where I usually sit- with Alice and Rose- but on the way over there Mike Newton stopped me. We started talking about what we learned in class but then he just sort of asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend, interrupting what I was saying," I paused to take a deep breath but Edward grew impatient.

"What did you say?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"I told him the truth. That I didn't like him and that I didn't know how you knew you liked someone." I murmured.

"And what did _he_ say?"

"He just said that he would talk to me later and that's it." I smiled at him but he just stared at me for a moment.

"Oh," is all he said. I stared back at him for a while but remembered I was on a mission.

"Okay, it's your turn now. Truth or Dare, Edward?" he was brought back to the present; replacing his dazed look with an evil smirk.

"Dare," he said confidently.

"Ooh shocker there," I said while shaking my hands in sarcasm. He chuckled while flexing his arms to show that he was tough, causing me to laugh loudly.

"Okay, mm..." I pretended to think about my dare; trying to buy sometime, "I dare you to kiss me!" I said trying to sound confident like him and Rose. Right when the words left my mouth his face went from playful to shock; he was gawking at me and he didn't look away. His staring was making me self cautious but I pushed myself to be confident and smiled at him the best I could.

"What?" he whispered in shock.

"You heard me," I smiled, "I dare you- Edward Cullen- to kiss me. Not so tough now, huh?"

I was saying anything I could to make myself look like I was being tough and confident and I _think_ it was working. So just to push my limits, I walked closer to him slowly. When I was in front of him I could hear his breathing was sallow. I closed my eyes and puckered my lips; tauting him. He then took a deep breath and I felt him lean closer to me. I opened my eyes and saw that his eyes were closed and his lips were puckered as well. This was my cue to leave but now that I was in this situation I didn't want to run away. I was too happy to know that he did like me! I wanted to kiss him and I wasn't afraid, but I knew what I had to do. I used all the strengthen I had to runaway and it took everything in me not to go back and kiss him. I ran to my parents then and to my relief we were leaving. I looked back at Edward to see his confused and hurt expression.

"Bye, Edward! I'll see you tomorrow," I waved at him with a bright smile. He looked over at me with a confused expression but then he recovered and smiled back at me. Once I got into the car and he thought I wasn't looking at him any more, I saw that he was still confused. _Poor Edward_, I sighed. My parents said their final good-byes then got into the car and drove away. All the while, I smiling hugely because Edward liked _me_, Bella Swan! And I would see him tomorrow and hopefully everyday for the rest of my life.


	2. And All I Need Is You Next To Me

_**And All I Need Is You Next To Me...**_

"Alice, this is so unnecessary!" I grumbled.

Alice and Rosalie were getting me ready for Alice's and Edward's eighteenth birthday party. They were having a huge party at their house and Alice was going over the top as usual. She practically dragged me by the ear to her room when I walked through the door; scolding me about coming late and that she only had two hours until their guests arrived.

Rose did my hair in lose curls while Alice did something to my face. I was really uncomfortable and I was anxious to see Edward. He and Alice had already graduated so Edward went to Standford and was living in the dorms with Emmett and Jasper. I hadn't seen him in almost a whole year! Alice and Rose stayed in Forks with me but since they had already graduated they were attending college in Seattle and they still lived at home because they only had two classes a week; their families had a lot of money so they were able to travel back and forth without any issues. It wasn't the same without them in school with me; I missed seeing their faces but I missed Edward's face the most. I missed his beautiful emerald green eyes and his crooked grin that made me smile every time. I missed his musical laugh and messy bronze hair that looked silky soft and shined in the sun. I missed _him_.

Once Alice was done with my make-up, she went to pull out my dress from her closet. I hadn't even seen the dress let alone even known that I would wear one. Rose finished my hair and instructed me to change into my outfit. The dress was very pretty and looked fancy and expensive. I complained to Alice that I couldn't accept a dress this nice but when I did she pushed me in her bathroom, shutting the door in my face. I sighed loudly but otherwise obeyed her wishes; it was after all her birthday. When I walked out the bathroom- dress on- Alice and Rose were already dressed and ready for the party.

"You both look perfect!" I smiled at them and they both smirked at each other.

"Yeah, I know I look hot," Rosalie said with a flip of her long blond hair then giggle at her over confidence.

"Bella, you look so beautiful!" Alice gushed in excitement.

"Thanks, you guys did a pretty good job," I chuckled; I just went along with her because I hadn't even looked t myself yet and I was a little afraid what I would find when I did, like disappointment. Because I would never compare to Alice and Rose.

"All you need are the heels!" Alice clapped her hands and squealed.

"H-heels?" I gasped.

"Yeah," she said as she went to get them from her closet, "They will match your dress perfectly and don't worry they're not that bad. I knew you would get all _paranoid_ and throw a fit so I got you something we both could live with," she said gladly.

"Good," I muttered when she came back with a white box. I opened the box to find that Alice was right; they were perfect for _me_. I put them on and tried walking around the room and felt confident when I actually felt comfortable in them.

"Okay, they are perfect. Thank you, Alice." I smiled at her.

"Here," Rose offered me some lip gloss, "Put it on. We're gonna go downstairs cause some guests are here and I think the guys just got here as well," she said then walked out the room with Alice behind her.

_Edward is here..._ Butterflies filled my stomach and my breathing came out sallow. _He was here- downstairs somewhere- and I would see him in a minute._ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to steady myself. _You haven't changed that much_, I reminded myself. When Edward had left I was still that little girl he grew up with; I was the little girl he played tag with, the girl he grew up with until Freshmen year. When he left I still looked like that little girl but within the year he was gone I had grown up; Alice got to me, she updated me with all the fashion and make-up. At first, I never left the house without something she picked out for me to wear the night before but now she just buys my clothes.

I sighed to myself and shook my head to clear it then walked to Alice's closet to use the long mirror. When I saw my reflection in the mirror I gasped. My hair was in pretty spiral curls that hung lose down my back and shoulders. The make-up Alice did was very natural but she put just enough to highlight my features; my eyes standing out more. I had to agree with Alice; I looked really nice. The dress looked rather good on me and I was pleased with that; it was a dark blue dress that reached my knees and flared out like a ballerina Toto with small puffy sleeves. The shoes were exactly the same color of the dress and the heel was only about an inch and a half. I smiled at my reflection with confidence and the butterflies in my stomach settled down enough that I could breath normally. I put on some lip gloss and headed downstairs at a slow pace; not wanting to bring attention to myself.

There was murmurs of people talking and music on in the background; everything looked great; Alice always did a perfect job on parties even if she went over board, the party was always a big hit. When I was half way down the stairs, I could see people standing and talking and some people were sitting; most of these people I didn't recognized but I did notice some I knew that graduated with Alice and Rose. I scanned the room for my two best friends when I reached the last step and I saw them standing over near the living room with Jasper and Emmett. I made my way over to them as quickly as I could with a big smile on my face; I had missed my brother figures so much.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them cheerfully. They all turned to me and I noticed that Jasper and Emmett's smiles widened when they saw me.

"Bella?" Emmett replied with shock, "Wow, you grew up. Look at you!" he said then gave me a bone crushing embrace and I didn't even care that I couldn't breath because I missed his hugs.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you get older," I smirked causing him to laugh loudly.

"Yeah but it's only been a year! You look so grown up and hot too," he said without shame; causing me to blush, "Ah, and I see that you still blush. At least that hasn't changed," he chuckled and I slapped his arm playfully with a smirk on my lips.

"Yeah, whatever," I rolled my eyes and they landed on Jasper who was smiling warmly at me.

"Hello Bella," he murmured and hugged me tightly, though not as tight or bone crushing as Emmett's embrace, "I have to agree with Emmett. I'll probably have to protect you from all your admirers now," he chuckled softly.

"Sure, sure. It hasn't happened yet so why would it happen now?" I challenged, "but thank you anyways for the compliment," I smiled.

"Ah, you haven't changed as much I thought. I see you still don't see yourself clearly," he smirked.

"I don't know what your talking about," I said stubbornly causing everyone to laugh loudly.

"Yup, Bella is still the Bella we know. It's nice to know," Emmett grinned.

"I missed you guys so much!" I gushed, "High school isn't the same without you guys." I pouted.

"Well, we're here now so enjoy it while we're here," Jasper tried to make me feel better.

"Yeah, no sad faces or talk about goodbyes tonight," Alice said and we all nodded.

"Hey guys!" I heard a velvet voice say beside me, "Who's this-"

I would know that voice anywhere; if I were on my death bed I would know that voice. _Edward._ His face was shocked and he was just staring at me and I gladly stared back. It had been too long since the last time I saw him and my memories of him did not do him justice; he was breathtakingly beautiful. How could I have forgotten those eyes; those shining emerald green eyes and his messy bronze hair? I couldn't look away from his glorious face and he never took his eyes off me either. It was as if we were in our world; our own private bubble. Or as if the world around us stopped and it was just me and him. Unconsciously, I smile at him and this seemed to bring him back to the present.

"Bella?" he gasped.

"Hello Edward," I said in a pleasant voice, "It's good to see you!" I smiled. He shook his head in shock but smiled and let out a breathless laugh, "It's good to see you too," he said then pulled me into a warm embrace; it was a perfect moment. He still smelled the same and his hug was familiar and comfortable; another thing I missed about him. I pulled away from our embrace- regretfully- and smiled brightly at him.

"Wow, I can't believe it! It really is you! You look... so beautiful" he murmured the last part making me blush scarlet.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"Not the little girl she used to be huh?" Emmett said while nudging him in the ribs playfully.

"No, not at all," Edward said in a dazed voice; never taking his eyes off me. The door bell rang, interrupting his intense stare and more people filled in the house.

"Ooh, more guests! Come on Edward, we have to greet them," Alice exclaimed; pulling Edward along with her. I stared at his retreating figure for a moment but I was brought back to the present when Rose chuckled quietly.

"Bella, can you make it anymore obvious?" she laughed. I turned to her and saw that Jasper and Emmett were wearing huge grins on their faces causing me to blush again. _I have a feeling I'll be doing that a lot tonight,_ I sighed.

* * *

The party was a blast and it ended around midnight. I had loads of fun spending time with the gang and I was afraid that it would end all too soon. Everyone had already left and I was helping Esme and Renee clean up; Rose and Emmett had went outside to spend some quality time and Jasper and Alice were sitting side by side in the dinning room with their hands linked between them. Rose and Emmett had been dating ever since high school and Alice and Jasper have been together in what felt like forever; there was never a time or memory I had when they weren't together. I finished cleaning up the kitchen and made my way over to the living room when I spotted Edward sitting on the couch in deep thought.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned. He looked up to me in surprise but a warm smile spread across his face when our eyes met.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about something," he murmured; his smile still in place.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked; making my way over to him and took a seat beside him. He didn't answer right away but instead he just stared at me with a curious face. Then suddenly he sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair in an uncomfortable way.

"Bella," he said turning his whole body to face me, "I have to be honest with you about something," he paused to let me answer so I nodded my head and he continued, "You are not the little girl I used to play with and I'm not saying this in a bad way. You grew up into a beautiful woman," he said softly; pausing to look at me, "Remember when we were younger you dared me to kiss you?" he whispered.

"Of course I remember. I could never forget that day; you should have seen your face," I chuckled and he smiled brightly at me.

"Well, ever since that day I knew that I felt something for you," he began hesitantly, "When we were in middle school, I liked you and I would try to get you to notice my feelings for you but I was such a coward. But then we got to high school and my feelings had changed; they had deepened," he paused again; taking a deep breath, "Not until I started attending Standford did I realize that my feelings for you deepened because I fell in love with, Bella," he stopped to looked me straight in the eyes; his eyes somehow smoldering, "I love you, Isabella Swan," he said in a confident voice, "I have always loved you."

I was in shock. There were no words that came to mind; I was literally speechless for the first time in my life. Edward Cullen was telling me that he loved _me_. All this time I thought that he only liked me when we were little and that when he grew up he just got over me. I never imagined in my wildest dreams that _this_ would ever happen. He looked away from me and ran a hand through his hair again but this time in anxiousness.

"Please tell me what your thinking," he pleaded in a soft voice looking anywhere but at me.

"I love you," I whispered finally able to get something out of my mouth. His head snapped up when the words left my mouth; looking taken aback.

"What?" he asked breathlessly.

"I said that I love you, Edward. I always had feelings for you too but I never thought that someone like _you_ would fall in love with someone like _me_."

"Bella," he whispered in desperation; placing his hand on my cheek, "You are the most smart, funny, silly, clumsy," we both chuckled at my clumsiness, "amazing, beautiful girl I have ever met. No one can or ever has touched my heart because it has always belonged to you." I felt tears of joy fill my eyes and blur my vision and when I blinked they ran down my face. Edward placed his other hand on my face- cradling it in his hands- and rubbed his thumbs on my cheeks; wiping away my tears.

"I love you so much," he whispered then leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Yes love," he murmured against my skin; I smiled at his nickname for me.

"Truth or Dare?" He chuckled softly and I felt his warm breath tickle my skin.

"Dare," he said then kissed my eyes.

"Kiss me," I whispered. He pulled away from me then and I saw that he was smiling hugely.

"Promise not to run away this time?" I chuckled at the memory.

"I promise," I smiled.

He caressed my face for a moment- looking deep into my eyes and at my lips- then leaned toward me; stopping about an inch before our lips met. I looked into his emerald green for a long moment and he gazed back but then I felt my eyes slowly close; then ever so lightly, he brushed his bottom lip against mine. Once our lips touched, I captured his bottom lip between mine. I felt my breath come out sallow and my heart was beating fast and loud, I was sure he could hear it or at least feel my pulse. His hands moved to my hair and brought me closer to him so that the kiss deepened and I gladly leaned in. Then all too soon he pulled away but not before he gave one more short kiss.

"I love you," he kissed my forehead, "I love you," my nose, "I love you, "right cheek, "I love you," left cheek, "I love you," the corner of my mouth, "I love you," he said with a lingering kiss on my lips.

"I didn't runaway," I smiled when he pulled away making him chuckle softly; his eyes shining like the stars in the sky.

"Good," he smirked then pulled me into him so that I was resting my head against his chest.

"Bur I'm sorry for running away the first time." I whispered into his chest and reached up to kiss his neck.

"I forgive you," he kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Bella, your parents-" Emmett's voice stopped short when he turned the corner to the living room, "Well, well. Look what we have here," he smirked.

"Hey Em. How's it going?" I said in an innocent voice.

"I don't know but I know what's going on in here," he laughed loudly while I blushed at least two different colors of red.

"I love it when you blush; it's so cute," Edward whispered in my ear; his breath tickling my ear.

"Hey guys! You better come in here you might not want to miss this!" Emmett said in his booming voice; making me jump in surprise.

"What are you yelling about?" Rose came in but stop when she saw how me and Edward were cozy on the couch, "Oh." she gasped with a bright smile set on her lips.

"Emmett, why did you have to yell so loud-" Alice came in with Jasper and they both stopped when Rose pointed in our direction, "Oh my goodness," she murmured while Jasper whistled.

"Dad?!?" Alice called or more like squealed.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Carlisle's voice entered the room with Esme and they glanced our way. I sat up with Edward and we walked over to them- hand in hand- with big smiles on our faces. All the while Carlisle was staring at our linked hands with a triumphant smile.

"I always knew you two would fall in love," he smirked.

"Oh, my, my, my," Esme smiled and rolled her eyes, "You and Charlie have been at that for years," she smiled at her husband then turned to me with a warmness in her eyes, "But I'm happy for you both."

"I'm happy too," Edward said looking down at me with bright smile.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" I yelled then slammed the door in his face.

Who did he think he was? Forbidding me to see my friend! All because he's jealous about something he doesn't need to be jealous about. Jacob Black was my friend and I had a right to see him! At first I was upset at the fact that he didn't want me to go visit him but he took it too far when he took out the battery in my car when I tried to see him. So I slammed the door in his face and that's what he gets. It was late and I had nothing better to do so I thought I could go visit my old friend Jake; I hadn't spend too much time with him because it was summer and I spent most of my time with Edward since he was on summer break as well. I didn't understand why Edward would be so upset about me wanting to see my friend, Jake was a great friend; he was the person I hung out with when the rest of the gang graduated. Jake was so nice to me all the time and his friends were hilarious. I missed them all so much; it felt like forever since I lasted saw them. Why would he be upset at me for wanting to see my friends?

This was mine and Edward's first fight. It felt weird to be angry at him and not have him with me to hold me and comfort me when I was upset; like all those other times during the couple of months we've been together. I sighed loudly when I reached my room then shut the door behind me in frustration. I was supposed to be angry with him! It had been a long day, well it felt that way because Edward and I had been in this heated argument since this morning when he came over like he always did. I brought up the subject of visiting Jake and that's when things started to heat up and everything went down hill from there. _He's so irrational sometimes_, I sighed. I laid down on my bed to tried to sleep; hoping to wake up feeling better in the morning. But I was restless. Guilt was boiling inside me and I longed to see Edward to tell me that I was sorry and I that loved him but he was probably home, angry with me.

I woke up feeling like I only slept a few hours and feeling miserable about the fight I had with Edward. My body felt sore from not sleeping comfortably and my eyes were red from crying myself to sleep. I got dressed in comfortable clothing- not caring if Alice yelled at me about what I was wearing- then went downstairs to have breakfast. My parents were still sleeping so I decided to just eat an apple and leave as quickly as I could; I really wanted to see Edward and fix this mess. I grabbed my keys to my truck and headed out the door in anxiousness; but stopped in my tracks when I saw _him_ laying down on top of his Volvo fast asleep. _He did not stay out here all night_, I panicked. I ran quickly to his side and felt his forehead; he was freezing cold! Luckily I was wearing one his Standford sweaters, so I pulled it off and threw it on him; causing him to stir.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"I'm right here," I murmured; stroking his hair gently. He opened his eyes and looked at me like he was in pain.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I don't want you to be angry with me. Please forgive me. I love you so much. I promise not to be irrational anymore," he whispered in a rush.

"Edward Culled please tell me you did not stay out here all night?"

"But I had too. You were angry with me and I didn't want to hurt; I could never do something like that to you. I love you," he murmured and sat up to take me into his arms; laying his head on top of mine.

"I love you too," I whispered then kissed him, "Next time please stay out here; I don't want you getting sick."

"Okay, I'm sorry love," he kissed my forehead, "So I'm forgiven?"

"Yes; I could never stay angry with you forever. I love you too much." I smiled up at him.

"I love you too," he said lovingly then grabbed my face and kissed me deeply.


End file.
